Sueno Bien
by InuKurama
Summary: She’s wild and free, he’s prim, proper… and stuck behind a mask. Can they help each other? Or will they lose everything in the pursuit of happiness?  Possibly oneshot


Zorro 

She's wild and free, he's prim, proper… and stuck behind a mask. Can they help each other? Or will they lose everything in the pursuit of happiness?

At the dinner table in the tavern. "So you think that Zorro is a hero?"

"Oh, well, he is my hero. Both him and the man behind the mask." Diego had to hide the look of shock as Alicia continued. "Zorro because he helps the people who suffer and are afraid in Los Angeles. The man who dons the mask because he has to go out all those times, leaving behind a family most likely to risk his life. He must act indifferent to things as the happen around him when he is not Zorro, and he could just sit at a desk and fight with words, instead he launches himself into the night and in front of the Capitans men and guns. So both men are my hero." Diego smiled crookedly. "It would seem that the Señorita has a crush on this man." Alicia blushed. "Si Señor. I suppose I do, as any girl in this city would. But just the same, he could have nay girl fall on his arm. I'll admire him from a distance. Though I despiritly desire to ride with him, to experience the feeling of doing such good things." Diego could feel his own blush rising and so changed the subject. "Señorita, if you would permit me a question, I have not seen your father or mother for that fact? Surely you would not be traveling alone at such a young age?"

"_Señor! I am already 18! But unfortunetly I do travel alone. My parents are with God in heaven."_

"_I apologize, I did not know. Permit me then, who is your guardian?"_

"_I don't have one."_

"_You don't have one? Then where are you staying? Not here at the inn alone!"_

"_Yes, I have a room here. Though I do not spend most of my time there."_

"_Where then do you spend most of your time?" She waved her hand dismissively. "Around." She smiled mischeviously. "Why?" Diego cocked his head to the side and sent her his own smile. "You can say my curiosity is struck by a beautiful young lady who travels without a guardian through dangerous roads. You must come and stay at my families hacienda. My father would accept you with the most generosity." He stood up from the table and held out a hand. "I thank you for your offer, but I cannot-"_

"_Oh I will not take no as an answer. It would be improper and rude of me to not." Alicia thought over that. "Its not improper for me to go home with a man I barely know? What will surely become of me?" She asked sarcastically. But she stood and took the offered hand. Diego leaned down and kissed it gently. "Well, then allow me." _

_Later that evening_

_Alicia sat upon a hill overlooking the De La Vega lands. Her back to the house she looked up at the stars. She had snuck out of the house, as she had done at the tavern, to watch the night sky and even on occasion dance under the moons glow. She stood and started dancing as with a partner to her own music. A couple steps later and she was joined suddenly. She opened her eyes to a man dressed in black. She smiled and they continued to dance till he spun her around and they parted, finishing the unheard lullaby. "Good evening Señor." _

"_Señorita." He said as he bowed slightly. "It was a pleasure to dance with you, why may I ask are you out here alone? Your hosts would be most concerned to find you have wandered."_

"_I have no doubts. But, I felt the need to dance, though I did not expect company. Have you been watching me dance?" She eyed him suspiciously. He smiled at her accusation. "Only for a little bit. But you should return home." He said as if scolding her. For some reason he felt he could be a little more free around this girl. She sighed and looked to the ground, her eyes downcast. "I suppose I should. Strange men dressed in black might come to me under the moon and ask me to dance with them." _

"_As I would any night. Allow me." He whistled and Tornado came trotting up. She looked at the magnificent horse as Zorro hopped up and then held down a hand for her. She took it and he pulled her up in front of him. He took her the long way back to the hacienda and escorted her back to her bedroom window. He helped her inside and still holding her hand, kissed it. "Buenos noches Señorita."_

"_Buenos noches Señor. May I look forward to seeing you again? It is rather lonely to dance with only the moon and stars keeping me company." Zorro looked to the side. His head was telling him he couldn't risk it, but his heart answered. "I shall be honored Señorita. Sueño bien." He turned and jumped back onto Tornado rode to the crest of the hill and Tornado reared, then they disappeared. Diego found Alicia sleeping at the window, her head upon her arms and a smile upon her face, he turned and left. "Sueño bien." _

Email this one to me as well, as there is no possible way I could edit on your laptop, even if I wanted to!!!!!!!


End file.
